Against All Protocol
by MovieGirl44
Summary: This is the real sequel to Undercover :). After being in the agency for so long, Miles has been given a new lease on life, love, and possibly even a family? When Miles and Estella decide to adopt a child, will they wreak havoc by breaking the rule against relationships and families that has kept CHROME agents safe for so long? MilesxOC. Plenty of fluff in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Beacon in the Endless Night

**A/N: This is the REAL sequel to Undercover, so… yeah :P. This chapter and possibly the next couple are going to be really fluffy; this story IS pairing-centered for the most part until my next OC takes center-stage. You guys are going to like her :). Also, this is the AU version of Cars, where there are no people and there never have been people (but there are normal animals, just because I can), which will explain a lot more of what's to come. This first chapter is sort of covering what happened between Undercover and now. Enjoy :).**

It had only been three months since Miles and Estella had officially begun dating. They would always make sure Finn wasn't following them beforehand, and Miles specifically had made sure of it on the past two. They had both successfully kept their relationship a secret, but they still both checked for possible tagalongs before they left the station, just in case.

Normally, they embarked on a trek in the woods a little ways from headquarters; they couldn't exactly do much else because Miles couldn't be seen in public anymore, given his circumstances. They normally took one of two or three trails because they were the longest or the most animals could be seen, according to Miles, who knew them by heart. One time, when they both sat for a while, taking in the sounds of the night, an owl took up residence on Miles's roof rack.

"Don't…move," Estella breathed.

"What's going on?" he asked, causing the bird to screech.

Estella backed up a little to try and see it better, "You apparently have a pet owl," she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh well, it'll probably fly off when I move," he said, restarting his engine and moving forward slightly. The owl fluffed itself up and settled down in between the poles.

"I think he likes you."

He chuckled, "What do you want to name him?"

"I don't know," she thought for a second, "What about Kevin?"

"Why not?"

"What about if it's a… um… she owl?"

"We could still call it Kevin," he smiled goofily. Estella laughed and they continued on their way. It wasn't until they came back to headquarters that the owl actually flew away, probably in reaction to the street lights. Both of the cars were left with almost a surreal feeling as they watched the silent bird fly into the darkness of the late night.

…

This date was different. Miles had always made sure the trails he took Estella on were either paved or well-traveled, but he had other plans that night. They were about halfway down one of their usual trails when he made a sudden turn into some long grass on a hill.

"Miles? What are you doing?"

"Come on," he grinned, "It'll be fun."

"I've never been actual off-roading…"

"Just trust me. I've been this way before, you should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Estella edged off the road slightly, following Miles, who had begun to drive again. After a mile or two of grass and trees, they came to a less-travelled road that was overgrown with large bushes and trees on either side. Though sealed off from the sky, the road was wide enough for both of the cars to travel side by side. Estella stuck to Miles's side, more nervous than ever. Despite being a spy, she had never gone this deep into the woods. Not being able to see the sky through the foliage frightened her the most, making her tense up. Miles almost sensed this and brushed against her slightly with a tire. The road began to open up, allowing moonlight to filter through the trees. She looked over at him, and she noticed that he had a look of almost pure joy on his face.

"It's so beautiful," she said in awe.

"This is my favorite road to drive," he said quietly, "I found it when I was a kid. It was so overgrown I could barely get through it. I turned it into almost my secret project and I cleaned it up. I never showed anyone, I didn't have anyone to show, but I drove it almost every day. I found it again almost a month ago, still as beautiful as I remembered it."

The road opened up completely and eventually ended in a meadow of long grass, at the top of the hill they had begun climbing when they turned off the original trail. The view was simply astounding; other forested hills surrounded this hill, which seemed to be the tallest of them all. The full moon shone overhead, the stars seeming almost brighter with its help.

"Estella," said Miles, "Your name alone represents who you are: a beacon in the night. You helped me out of the horrible path I had led myself down and gave me a second chance of leading a good life. Not only that, but you are the most beautiful car I've ever met, lemon or otherwise, simply because you love life and goodness unlike anyone else I've ever met. I love you. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, I was just waiting for a perfect night like this one," he said quietly, revealing a small case and opening it to show a diamond hood ornament, and bowing down as low as his suspension would allow him, "Will you marry me?"

Estella got teary-eyed, "Yes!" she smiled and embraced Miles, who gladly returned the favor. They both agreed, however, that they would save their first kiss for their wedding.

"So, what now?" Estella asked.

"We have to tell someone," Miles eventually concluded, "Or rather, many someones," he joked, "We're going to need help with the wedding."

"Finn's not going to be too happy," Estella said, then changed her voice to mock him, "Do you realize how dangerous it is to have a relationship with someone?"

"Only you can _never_ have one because you're too scared," Miles responded to the imaginary Finn, making Estella laugh.

The two lemons turned around and headed back the way they came, and Estella eventually noticed that Miles was wearing a rather long radio antenna.

"Since when have you had that?" Estella asked him.

"For a while, actually," he said, looking in his rear-view mirror at it, "Found it at my house when I went back there last week. I had it from my attempt to go around the world. It picked up a station from China once," he laughed.

"You are such a nerd sometimes," Estella rolled her eyes, but drew closer to him at the same time, never wanting to leave his side again.

**A/N: That was the most fluffy chapter I've ever written, but it was so fun :P. Anyways, so I was watching Cars 2 (again) and I realized that Miles had that really big antenna when he went around the world that I completely missed mentioning in Undercover… so there it is :). Oh, and did any of you catch Kevin? Kind of like the bird from Up… the forest from which made a cameo in Cars 2… it's like a cameo of a cameo :P. Yes, I will be writing the wedding in this one *squee*, and I can't wait for that. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Wedding in Forever?

**A/N: Hope you all like this!**

**Maskyiscute: I loved writing that reference ^_^**

**RushandStreak: Finn's actually going to be in this one, so that's going to be interesting to write about :). I may put Kevin in there again later, but not in this one I don't think**

"And I said yes!" Estella said to the enthusiastic purple Jaguar the next day, who was practically jumping for joy for her friend.

"You have _got_ to let me help you with the wedding!" Holley said excitedly, "This is the first one in so long! I can't wait to tell everyone! When do you think it's going to be?"

"We never worked out a date…"

"How about in a month?"

"A month? That sounds a little rushed…"

"Oh, there'll be no problem with that! Weddings never happen here, so everyone'll want to help. You won't even have to worry about invites, just leave it all to us," she smiled to her friend, who looked increasingly nervous around her overly enthusiastic behavior.

"Are you sure you want to? Don't you have a boyfriend also?"

"Mater'll understand, I'm sure. This is going to be the most fun project I've done in months!" she said happily, then drove out of the room to another unseen spy, "Hi! Guess what—"

Estella breathed a sigh of relief when Miles drove into the room, "Holley must be really excited about something," he laughed.

"I told her about last night… and she just sort of exploded with happiness… Did anyone even know we were dating?" she asked in a low voice.

"You realize something like that isn't going to be a secret around here for very long," Finn said as he drove into the room, "Everyone knew when someone checked the security cameras a few weeks ago." He saw the look on Estella's face and chuckled, "you forgot about those, didn't you?" He nonchalantly nudged Miles with a tire, signaling him to follow him, "I've got to go find some paperwork from this last mission."

Miles caught on relatively fast, "Are you talking about the summary page? I might know where that is. I'll be back in a minute, Estella."

The two cars drove out of the room, and as soon as he was out of sight of the Pacer, Finn's speed increased, with Miles closely behind him. He quickly pulled into a room and shut the door.

"What were you thinking?!" Finn said to him in almost anger, "If there was one thing you should've learned while you were here, it's that it is way too dangerous to have a relationship like that in this type of work!"

"But—"

"There is a difference between friendships and romantic relationships. With what you pulled last night, you have a commitment now. What would happen if she didn't come back from her next mission?"

"At the very least, she would have known she was loved," Miles said defensively, "And yes, I know it's dangerous, but I wasn't put here by choice."

"Allinol. That one word completely refutes your argument," Finn countered.

"What's so bad about relationships, anyways?"

"Security. What if an enemy found out you were married? They could track her down and kill her."

"Estella would be fully capable of fighting them off. She's not exactly a civilian."

"But either way—"

"You're just scared, aren't you? With Holley being with Mater and…"

"It's against proto—"

"Rules can change," Miles said, "and there is nothing you can do to stop it," he said with almost a smirk on his face as he turned and drove out of the room, leaving Finn in silence.

Miles still had issues navigating the hallways at CHROME, which seemed to be endless. There was a GPS app for it, but he had never even had a GPS to begin with, and he probably never would after his first mission. When he finally found the room he had left Estella in, she wasn't there. There was only a note in Holley's handwriting.

_Oh no,_ he said to himself, but read the note anyways.

_We're in the hangar!_

_-Holley_

"She could have just told me," he said to himself. Back to the endless hallways again.

After another hour or so, he finally got outside and over to the hangar Holley was talking about. She was hovering close to the ceiling, hanging some sort of streamer. When she saw him, she lowered herself to the ground and retracted her wings.

"Look who's late," Holley laughed, "you really need a GPS."

"Um, no," he said sarcastically, "Why are you in the hangar anyways?"

"For your wedding!" Holley said excitedly. Miles noticed Estella was sort of backed into a corner, looking somewhat frantic, and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You," both of them said at the same time.

"Why?"

"You're even more enthusiastic about this than we are," Estella said, "Since when were you so high-strung?"

"Since I found out that I'm not the only one with a boyfriend! It's going to make Finn drive up a wall, literally," she stifled a laugh.

"I think I took care of that, Holley," Miles said.

"Really? How?"

"He pulled me aside earlier and told me relationships were dangerous and—"

"I got that speech, too. Continue," she edged on.

"Anyways, so I basically told him that rules can change and then I left. He didn't try to argue, so I think it worked."

He looked around the hangar to see that it was already partially set up for a wedding, "How long were you out here?"

"A few hours. I get bored easily, so I sort of just set up part of it to see how it would look."

"It looks like you set up the whole thing," Miles corrected.

"She did," Estella joined in, "I watched her."

"Well, not necessarily the _whole_ thing…"

The hangar was decorated from floor to ceiling with white streamers and flowers, along with smaller highlights of ribbons that matched the couple's paint colors almost perfectly. She had found a red carpet and had set it up as the isle, with plenty of room on either side for guests. A white arch was set up in the front of it all, covered in white satin and ribbons.

"Yes," Miles said, "you did the whole hangar, and it looks wonderful, but there's one problem..."

"I can fix it. What seems to be the issue?"

"Is there any way we can move this entire setup outside for the actual wedding?"

Holley was quiet for a minute, contemplating, "Where would you want it?"

"What about in that meadow a few miles away?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Holley said, trying to cover up her disappointment.

Over about a week, Holley helped the couple move and set everything up in that very meadow, which was far away from any big city. It took a day or so to make sure everything was perfect, but even then only a week and a half had passed since Miles and Estella had gotten engaged.

"Are you sure you want to wait the rest of that month?" Holley asked, "You could get married tomorrow and everything would be ready."

"You've done a fantastic job setting up all of this for us, Holley," Miles said because Estella was too stunned with how fast Holley had set everything up, "But it would probably be best if we wait. Am I right, Estella?"

"What?" Estella asked, dazed, "Oh, yes. It would be better if we waited for a little bit."

"Alright," Holley said, disappointed. She paused for a second, and then the light returned to her eyes, "Estella, can I still help you when that day comes?"

"I have a better idea," Estella said with a slight smile, "Do you want to be a bridesmaid?"

Holley gasped in delight, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she was probably about ready to do a million loop-de-loops in a row and then compete in a race, but she contained herself, "That would be amazing! Thank you so much!"

"I would never even consider not having you there," Estella said happily.

"Thank you a million times!" Holley said enthusiastically. She checked her clock, "Oh, it's getting kind of late; we better head back to the station."

"You go ahead," Miles said, "We'll catch up later."

Holley said her good-byes and left, leaving Estella with her fiancé for a few moments of peace.

"She really did do a good job of setting this all up, didn't she?" Estella mentioned quietly, as if to not disturb the peace of the moment.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding colors," Miles replied, "Do we have to wait that whole month?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I was sort of hoping we could keep our original colors…"

"Why would we? It's tradition."

"I just… don't want to. I don't have anything against tradition," she paused for a second, "I just wouldn't look good in white."

"There is nothing wrong with you, Estella."

"Yes, there is. How could you not tell?"

"I'm not seeing it."

Estella sighed, bracing herself for what she was about to say, "I have a grille the size of France! That's why I'm a darker color: so no one notices it. I don't want you to notice that much either, but it's going to stick out like a sore spark plug if I have to drive down that isle in white!" she was practically crying at this point, and Miles knew that he had gone too far.

Thinking quickly, he tried to calm her down, "There's nothing wrong with that, at all. I'm sure it can't be as bad as you think. Even if it is, Holley will probably find a way to make it better for you. I promise that nothing is going to go wrong on that day."

"Finn falls out of the sky because he was spying on us," Estella said with a straight face, but Miles could tell she was feeling better and just joking around.

"That's no problem. The real issue would be if he was the _preacher_."

She laughed slightly, but then leaned up against Miles and watched the sunset while trying to calm her nervous tank. The little Pacer sighed shakily; the wedding was going to be more challenging for her than even the toughest mission CHROME could give her. This was a mission of her own embarkment.

**A/N: The wedding is next chapter! Squee x 1000! Anyways, so the thing with Estella and her grille is just a funny little thing I noticed when watching the second movie. A Pacer's grille is pretty small, but I played it off how us girls exaggerate all of our imperfections (I am so guilty of it :P). And yes, Holley was really hyperactive in this one, but I sort of put that in there because I do the same thing whenever a family member says they're getting married. I love putting that stuff together ^_^. I sort of based her off of the 11****th**** Doctor (the Power of Three episode mainly, so if you're not there you wouldn't get it.) **

**Just another note, if any of my characters are getting Mary Sue or Gary Stuish, please please please let me know! I need to know this stuff so I can fix it!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Forever and Always

**A/N: The wedding is here! Also, I'm not one for kissing scenes, especially writing them, so excuse the vagueness, but it sort of has to happen…**

**Christine317- Muahahaha :)**

**RushandStreak- I'm glad that I'm not making anyone too perfect :P. I have an announcement about IRII at the bottom of the chapter, so read that for the info on it. It's totally fine if you make a story on Finn based off of this, and I've got another part on him in this chapter as well, so you may want to use that, too. If you do end up doing that, it would be awesome :). And, about Doctor Who… spoilers :D. Don't worry, you'll get it when you watch Silence in the Library.**

**Enjoy :)**

The actual day had come as a complete shock to the two cars. Estella had been woken up early by Holley, who gave the reasoning, "There's an artist waiting for you." Both of the cars had taken to living in CHROME headquarters, as most agents had, but they were planning to move once they were married, so Holley felt that it was her duty to separate the bride from the groom until the big event that night. Both Estella and Holley had left the room, leaving Miles asleep for another hour or so.

Estella nervously drove to the place Holley had picked out for her to have her wedding colors done.

"Are you sure I need this?"

"Oh, come on," Holley teased, "You're getting _married_, for heaven's sake. At the very least, you could look your best."

"I don't look good in white."

"No excuse," Holley said, "Miles sort of told me about that issue. That's why I picked this place."

"He told you?!" Estella's eyes widened.

"Let me finish," Holley explained, "He was trying to figure out what to do for his wedding colors if you were going to keep your original color."

"And you told him—"

"We came to a wonderful conclusion you're going to like," she smiled, "you just have to trust me."

Estella sighed, trying to clear her thoughts, "Okay. I will," she surrendered quietly and drove into the shop.

…

It was nearly 10:30 before anyone realized that Miles still wasn't up. Finn had been up for a while, and he was just watching the clock when he realized what day it was. He quickly drove over to the dorms and snuck into Miles's room. Grinning evilly, he honked his horn, loud. Miles awoke with a jolt, instinctively reversing into the wall behind him.

"What was that for!?" Miles asked, half scared and half angry, "Why are you even in my room?"

"It's ten thirty, on your wedding day."

"What?!" Miles almost yelled, "Where's Stella? What are we waiting here for?"

"Stella?" Finn chuckled.

"Estella," Miles corrected, "Oh well, I guess she gets a nickname, now."

"Either way, she left with Holley at six this morning to go get ready."

Miles breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Well, seeing you've overslept, it's your turn."

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night because of today!"

"No excuse. Come on, then."

Finn led Miles out of the main building to save time, to see that a silver car was waiting in the hangar for him.

"Cecil? Weren't you…um…dead?"

"Not as dead as they thought, apparently. They replaced almost everything in me, and even still I'm not allowed to leave the country, so I was allowed to come here until I was cleared, and I apparently stumbled in the middle of preparations for a wedding," he said as if nothing happened.

"At least we aren't being invaded."

"True," he replied. "So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Estella Pacer. You've met her before."

"Oh, yes," Cecil recalled, "Grem and Professor Z were assuming that from day one, I heard them," he said, trying to stifle a laugh as Miles blushed slightly.

"Is everything ready?" Miles asked, somewhat concerned.

"Saw to it myself," Cecil reassured, "I think Siddeley even has a surprise for you. Um… don't tell him that I said anything."

"I won't. I doubt I'll even remember most of today, it's just so overwhelming."

"Try just imagining how beautiful she'll look driving down the aisle," Cecil tried to help, "focus on that, and you should be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I do know what love is, and the way you looked at her when I saw you two together said it all. This wedding is about Estella to you, and about you to Estella."

Miles took a deep breath, "Alright."

"So we're good, now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So, first of all, you aren't going anywhere looking like that."

…

A small wall was set up between where the trailer parked and where the guests and the aisle were. Miles waited impatiently at the front of the setup next to Finn, who had ironically been the only one to have a license to marry others. Miles had tried to ask him earlier that day why he had one, but he remained silent.

Miles became more and more nervous as time moved on. He quietly began to dig at the ground with his tire, though he really shouldn't have because they were brand new. Finn nudged him, shaking his hood, signaling him to stop it. Miles instead looked up at the sky, which was darkening with the encroaching night, turning into the deep blue that reminded him of Estella every time he saw it.

Suddenly, the music began to play, snapping Miles back into reality. A pickup truck pulled the wall aside, revealing the small Pacer, completely changed from her original appearance. She was now a dazzling white with a beautiful floral design on her sides in her original color, and she had a satin, tiered train covering her back half that laid perfectly against her frame. Her veil was placed down over her brown eyes. He stared at her in awe, almost letting his mouth drop open, but he stopped himself before it got to that point.

Estella looked lovingly at Miles from behind her veil, though she was sure he couldn't see that. She had spent so much time having the design on her sides done, but apparently it was worth it. Holley had selected that shop because she knew about a special type of paint they had—one that could temporarily cover up 'unsightly' grilles on females without impacting airflow. She was overjoyed to hear that something like that even existed. She didn't want to admit it, but her engine was misfiring every few revolutions, and was probably on the verge of breaking again, but she attributed it to nerves and didn't say anything to Holley or anyone else. She kept her constant speed down the aisle at two miles an hour, but it was difficult for her to do so. She tried to look happy, and she was, but so much was in her thoughts she had difficulty hiding it.

She instead focused on Miles. He looked so handsome to her in black. She loved the stripe of his original color that was left on the bottom of his sides, in between his front and back wheels. She kept looking, and she realized something was off about him. He was missing his grille guard. No, it was everything. He looked like he did when he was in the Allinol scandal, except without the solar panels. She liked it, a lot. He smiled at her, and it was all she could to keep herself from blushing.

She finally got to the other end of the aisle, and Miles gently pushed the veil out of her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as the music finished playing.

"And where is the car I'm supposed to be marrying?" She asked playfully, "You haven't taken your off-road gear off since I met you."

"Special occasion," he smiled goofily, "That, and I finally found the wrench I was missing for a while," he joked, making Estella chuckle slightly. The music ceased and Finn began to speak.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but we are all gathered here to join these two cars in marriage." All of the cars attending were also agents or associated with Finn somehow, so there was a stifled laughter at his first lines that came from the group. "This is a very dangerous marriage, and I know both of you know it. However, I have seen it work before, and I will probably see it work again, getting to know both of you over the past few years, and Miles in particular," he continued, using his first name for a change, "I have only seen one other car completely go through a reversal from the situation you were originally in, and she's right here next to you. You are both very strong in that respect, and that's how you complement each other. Now, for the formalities," he smiled slightly and the audience laughed, "Estella Pacer, do you take Miles Axlerod as your husband, companion, and partner-in-fighting crime until death; for illness or health, no matter what enemy you ever happen to face?"

"I do," she said sweetly, yet sincerely in her French accent. It made since, though, as French is known as the language of love.

"And Miles Axlerod, do you take Estella Pacer to be your wife, companion, and partner, no matter what the challenges until death do you part?"

Miles had practiced this line for hours so he could say it without fault, "maintenant et pour toujours."

Estella's eyes widened with joy and amazement. She simply couldn't believe that he had just said his vow in French for _her_. She smiled and wanted to get closer to him and stay there forever. She instead reversed to face him, as he did to face her.

"I now pronounce you, car and wife. You may kiss the bride," Finn said. They both happily obeyed, and after a minute, Finn continued, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Axlerod!" He said as the audience cheered. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. All eyes were turned to the sky to see none other than Siddeley performing a sonic boom in the shape of a heart, causing another wave of cheering to come from the cars below.

The whole party made their way over to the reception area. When Estella was surrounded by others, Miles made a small escape to get some air, where Finn joined him.

"Thank you for doing the ceremony for us," Miles said.

"I always figured I would have to, but it was a pleasure nonetheless," Finn replied, "Just make sure she's safe."

"On missions?"

"Anywhere. I brought her here without any of her family, and I couldn't have even if I wanted to. It was a security issue. She doesn't even know where any of them are anymore, so you need to make sure nothing happens to her until she can see them again."

"I would never let anything happen to her, ever."

"Good," his turn signal started flashing, "Oh, no. I've got to go. Have fun; after all, it's your wedding." He sped off into the distance, and Miles rejoined Estella, who was already over at the wonderfully decorated cake.

"Do you know what flavor it is?" Miles asked her.

"Lemon," she chuckled.

"How could it be anything else?" he grinned as he helped her make the first slice.

**A/N: So, that was a lot longer than I expected, but I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while. On another note, I've received a request to bring IRII back from the dead, so I think I'm going to do just that. I'm probably going to start updating it as a duel story with this one, so look for more evenly spaced updates between this and that one. Cecil really has a thing for playing dead... kind of like Rory (another Doctor Who thing for those who don't know him... he's with the 11th Doctor and he dies a lot). Oh, and Miles's vow means "now and forever," according to google translate. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Idea of Adoption

**A/N: This chapter is in 2 parts, and I just want to explain now that baby cars are made by a manufacturer, and so there are no baby lemons since they were discontinued, sorry to burst your bubble (if you had one forming of any sort). This particular part is about 11 years before when this story happens, so just bear with me… you guys need this backstory to understand the rest of the story.**

**Christine317- That was the best thing ever :P. I actually really like lemon cake... and cookies... they taste a lot better than the actual fruit, but I digress, that was just something I thought about when I was working on it... why would they have any other type of cake? And yes, Finn the preacher.**

**RushandStreak- Finn's in a better mood in this one, if it helps any, but there's not much other plot movement with him, and I left it open for you to write that, so have fun!**

**Enjoy :)**

A scientific discovery had just been unleashed. While the idea of an electric car was around for many years, the birthday of one of them in particular was imminent. Enzo Ferrari and Jessica Ferrari, a Tesla Model S, had commissioned for a new type of car to be made using their blueprints. This car, being a combination of two very different types of cars, was going to be the first electric racecar that could compete with conventional ones. It was designed to contain the rear positioning and power of Enzo's engine, but Jessica's model would provide the sleek front body model and unique power source: electricity.

It was a Frankenstein project of sorts, as two manufacturers had to come together with different parts and create the masterpiece. When it was complete, it was a perfect combination of the two car models. With its natural color being red, after its father, it looked like a perfect racecar; it had the back of a Ferrari Enzo, but the front and powerhouse of a Tesla Model S. It was jumpstarted, and determined to be a female based off of its reaction time. Females always were faster to come to life than males because they have a higher conductivity than them; scientists were never able to figure out exactly why. Her hazel eyes popped open with new life radiating from her. She looked curiously around the workshop, and then to the head scientist of Tesla, who was also a Model S, who was sitting in front of her, checking her vitals. Her engine purred gently with electric energy as she tried to figure out where she was and why. Confused, she began to cry.

The pressure from the crying caused something in her to snap, knocking her back into the lifeless state she had just been brought from. The head scientist frantically rushed to the machine that had given her life the first time and sent a large volt of energy through the tiny car. When she gave no response, he triggered another, which gave the same result. Tears began to well up at the bottom of his windshield as he stared at the failed work, when her eyes opened again and she began to laugh. She saw the white car over at the machine she was connected to, and she somehow managed to start her engine, which gave a louder noise than before. She inched her way over to him, but he rushed to her side before she could get far, as her hood was still up and she couldn't see in front of her. He removed the jumper cables and looked at her engine for a second. It looked as if it was running perfectly, but it was too loud to be electric. He inspected her and found a small covered opening on her back left side, which was part of her Ferrari heritage. He opened it, to find that instead of an electric port there was a gas tank.

The young car must have gotten bored, because she began to cry again.

"No, no, no," the Tesla said gently, "There's nothing to be upset about," he reassured as he tenderly connected a statistics machine to her, in order to record the data her parents needed. After about 5 minutes, it beeped, signaling that it was complete, and it printed off a sheet with all of the baby's information, minus its name, which was substituted with a blank. Using a phone in the lab, he called her parents, saying that she was ready to come home.

Placing the child in a special covered trailer, he traveled the short distance to her new home.

When he got to the house, he handed the statistics sheet to her parents, who looked it over.

"Why does she have an MPG?" Jessica asked, "Isn't she electric?"

"She was originally, with a gasoline backup for extra power, but the electric component only lasted for a few minutes. I ended up removing it entirely to make extra room for her before she came home. However, 35 miles per gallon is exceptional for the type of car she is."

Jessica took the trailer from the scientist, "Thank you," she said without emotion, driving back into her mansion and shutting the door.

_Rude_, the white Tesla thought to himself, then drove back to the lab.

Enzo watched the security camera until he was gone, "We can always try again," he said to his wife, who was looking at her child through the transparent top, "Why don't you take her to a fire station?"

"You have no sentiment," she scolded, "we need to at least give her a name."

"Once you name it, you start getting attached to it," he said bluntly, "we wanted an electric car, not her. Take her to the fire station."

Jessica began to cry silently, but said nothing as she left with her child in tow. Once she was out of range of the security cameras, she pulled out the baby's statistics sheet, which was still blank. "I won't give you my name," she said gently to her, "That would be too horrible of me. You need a good home with a family that loves you," she said with a slight sob, but tried to keep herself calm, "I've always loved the name Abigail, so you can have that for your first name," she said as the baby laughed, "And Sophia, my mother. I loved her so much. She can stay with you with your middle name. I won't give you the Ferrari last name. You're not one. You're part of me, and I'm a Tesla," she said with a coo, "Your last name can represent who you are. Not either, but both. Tesarri," she said with a comforting tone, "I may never see you again, but I know you'll be every bit of a racer your father wanted you to be." She scribbled the name on her birth certificate and pulled into a fire station, turning around to look at her child, "I love you," she said with a tear in her eye, "Just don't grow up to be like me. Race as far away from the tree as possible, because you'll die in the shade of it." She said while stroking Abigail's fender tenderly, making her laugh. Jessica chuckled slightly, and shut the shade on the trailer. She knocked on the door of the fire station and left without a word, making Abigail want to follow, but she was blocked from the trailer. She began to cry as a fire engine opened the door.

"Well," a booming voice said, "At least you weren't left in the wild. We'll get you in a foster home as soon as possible, but I don't think you'll be there for long. People love electric cars," he said absentmindedly, not reading her statistics on her birth certificate.

* * *

**A/N: This part is about 6 months after the last chapter, for a point of reference.**

"It seems a little too soon to be thinking about that," Miles tried to console his wife, "How would we manage?"

"We'd find a way, I know it."

Miles rolled his eyes and drove over to the window of his new home. While on the smaller side, compared to his mansion he had before, it was a perfect house for him and Estella, plus some extra space for nonexistent guests. The baby pine tree in the front yard showed the new status of this house, compared to older parts of the neighborhood. This specific area was selected by Finn, mainly because the neighbors kept to themselves, meaning it was a perfect hiding place for someone trying to stay out of the limelight. "Do you realize that neither of us are qualified to be parents? They stopped manufacturing both of our models, so we'd have to adopt."

"Finn would help us."

"I doubt it."

"You are such a negative car sometimes. I'll ask him tomorrow if you're too afraid."

"Fine," he drove off into the backyard to clear his thoughts.

Estella wanted a child not even a year after they were married. They had both been sent on at least 8 missions in that time period. Miles knew that neither of them would be able to quit, much less be willing to. He remembered the last Range Rover of his model that was made. It was 3 or 4 years younger than him, but he couldn't remember exactly. He was almost glad they quit making lemons. It was almost a way of protecting future generations from the pain he and all the others had to go through. It was a tempting thought to at least try to adopt, but he knew there would be no way possible, unless Finn could pull some strings for them within the system. While he had been in a better mood after the mission that called him away from their wedding, they still knew that he was against agents having children, because they don't know how to keep a secret, according to him.

He sighed. Perhaps Finn could help them get a child, but what then? They were partners, which meant they were sent on a lot of the same missions. They couldn't expect a child to stay by themselves for so long, and what would happen if they never came back? He cringed at the thought, knowing he was thinking too much like Finn. Perhaps he would ask him before Estella could. He turned and drove back into the house, smirking to himself.

…

The next morning, Miles woke up early as he always did to beat the morning traffic. While Estella slept a while longer most days, he couldn't risk being seen by anyone, knowing he would be recognized by anyone he happened to cross paths with; he left early to eliminate that risk of living off-site.

He missed driving on busy streets, though most cars hated it. He liked to be around others, even if they were total strangers, because of the energy in the air when they were around. Driving the lonely streets in the morning got boring. That was another reason why he didn't really think a child would work out—he would never get to see them.

He pulled into the entrance for CHROME, where he nodded to the gatekeeper, who pressed a button to make it slide to the side. He drove through, entering into a courtyard that connected the dorms, the main office, the hangar, and the mechanic/maintenance ward. He was about to go into the main office building when he saw Finn drive out of the dorms.

Miles drove over to him, "Hello."

"Hello," he responded, somewhat tired, "How are you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"And that would be…?"

"Would you be willing to…" he coughed, "helpmeadoptachild?"

"Adopt? Why would you want to adopt another car when you aren't even home long enough to unpack?"

"It's not me, it's Estella. She's wanted to have one made, but that can't happen with either of our models."

"I suggest you think about it to a great extent before you ask me again. I can make it happen if you want, but there are many issues that come with that. Neither of you can quit, for starters."

"I get it. I don't know if Stella will, though."

"Maybe I could do something about that," Finn reasoned as they entered the building.

Two hours passed, and the rest of the agents began to start their days, including Estella, who finally showed up at headquarters. She drove into the building to find Finn waiting for her.

"Hi, Finn!" she said happily, "I was wondering about something…"

"Does it have anything to do with adoption?"

"Why yes, actually…"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"More than anything else."

"How is this child going to get the attention it needs? Both of you are working full-time."

"We can alternate days. If Miles goes to work one day, I'll stay home and vice versa."

"What if you both get called on a mission?"

"We'd get a babysitter."

"Wouldn't that be stressful on the child?" Finn asked, thinking he found a weak spot in her argument.

"Not if it was someone who was a good role model for them."

"And who would that be?"

"You," she smirked.

Finn sat dumbfounded for a minute before he collected himself, "Since when do you think I can take care of…" Estella just looked at him, her eyes smiling. "What if I'm called on a mission with both of you?"

"You and I both know how unlikely that is, but in that case, I'm sure one of the others would want to."

Finn could tell she had prepared for a while for this argument, and he resented to surrendering, "If you're completely sure about this," he said somewhat slowly, "I will figure out how to make it happen."

"You will?!" Estella became ecstatic, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she started excitedly saying other praises in French, causing Miles and Finn to exit quietly, leaving her in her joy.

They went to another room, and Finn turned around to face Miles, "Are you sure you want to adopt? You can stop it right now if you want."

Miles sighed, "There isn't that large of a chance it would go through in the first place, so why not?"

"If I help you, it'll be like neither of you existed beforehand. I can wipe your record or even change your name to fool the system. If you want to say no, you need to now," Finn tried to explain, "Things are different when you work for an agency like this. Of course, you shouldn't have a family in the first place, but we may lose one of our best agents to insanity if we don't at least consider it. It's still your choice: would you be willing to support a child?"

Miles didn't want to admit it, but he'd wanted to be a father more than anything before they stopped making his model, and he still did to an extent. "Without a doubt."

"That settles it," Finn smiled, "I haven't had any missions recently, so I'll let you know when you move on to the next step."

"And what would that be?"

"Receiving a child's paperwork and meeting them for the first time in real life."

**A/N: Expect an update for IRII next, probably around Saturday. This chapter was really long, but it was worth it, right? Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Found

**A/N: This is about 8 months after the last chapter, and yes, Londyn (From Live and Let Drive) is going to be in this one (Thank you, RushandStreak!), so you might want to read that story to understand the sudden appearance in my story. Just another note, I wasn't adopted nor have any experience with adoption, so excuse any mistakes in the formalities.**

**RushandStreak- Yes, someone is going to help Abigail… two someones, actually :P.**

**Enjoy :)**

It had been a long time since Estella had gotten Finn to help them adopt. Work picked up soon afterwards, and Finn had been on several missions, even recovering his first partner and forever wife, Londyn, who of course supported the Axlerods' decision to adopt a child, mainly because she loved children to begin with. Of course, he had never told her he specifically had agreed to help them because of that reason.

Finn had gotten an email that morning with a child offered to meet the circumstances he had submitted to the adoption board, though pictures hadn't been released yet. He had unfortunately had to change part of Miles' name, but he figured out how to keep their last name the same—he had changed Miles's first name to Eddie, and it had accepted it as a good candidate for a parent. He always knew systems like that were easy to hack, but not _that_ easy. Scrolling through the information of the child that was matched with Miles and Estella, he easily picked out that they would be even more of a security issue than having a child already was, and was about ready to send a rejection email when Londyn drove in.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, not noticing the screen, "there's tea brewing in the other room…" she paused, realizing that Finn was ignoring her. He always zoned out when he was working on important things, so she didn't mind too much. With a sly smile, she looked over his fender to see what he was doing, trying to be as quiet as possible when she accidentally brushed up against him.

He quickly turned off the computer and turned around to see her sitting right behind him, laughing.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, "I was working on a classified assignment!"

"A child's profile shouldn't be classified; at least I don't think it would be. We haven't resorted to kidnapping yet for new agents, have we?"

"No! Not like that," he paused, trying to calm himself down from the scare, "How long were you over there?"

"Long enough to read that document, matched for an Estella and Eddie Axlerod. You resorted to changing his name, didn't you?"

"How did you...?"

"Estella told me a long time ago," she said, "I just didn't feel like bothering you about it until now."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, then. Do you think she would be too big of a problem to accept?" he showed her the complete document, just in case.

"Well…" she read over it, "why don't you let them decide? It's going to be their child… wait…" she analyzed what he said for a second, "Accept? You wouldn't dare try to—"

"It's worth a try. They would have the final decision, but it would always be nice…"

"Finn, no," she said, "It's going to be their child, not your new recruit. I love you, but you need to get your mind off of work every now and then. Why don't you just let them see? As far as I can tell, she seems like a lovely child."

Finn sighed. There was no arguing with Londyn, and he knew it, "Alright. Do you know where they might be?"

"Most likely in the other room with the tea," Londyn guessed.

Finn didn't respond, being somewhat annoyed at his wife, and drove out of the computer room to go to the community 'office'.

Estella was pouring herself some tea, as predicted by Londyn, but Miles was nowhere to be seen as the two cars drove into the room.

"Hello, Estella," Finn said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think Miles will be able to come into work until later today…"

"What happened?" Londyn asked, worried.

"He overheated himself yesterday night coming home and blew a radiator pipe," she said casually, "again."

"How many times is that, now?" Londyn asked, "I lost track."

"42, maybe?" she joked.

"Is he at the infirmary here?" Finn asked.

"Last time I talked to him he said he didn't make it very far away from here before it happened, so probably. I haven't heard from him recently, so I wouldn't know. I came here to check in before I went to look over there for him."

Finn could infer what she meant, "I'll go with you if you want. I need to tell you something when you're together, anyways."

"Tell us what?" Miles asked as he drove into the room, "Sorry I'm a little late."

Finn looked somewhat startled, but then brushed it off, knowing this was a regular occurrence for him, "You were accepted by the adoption board. They sent you the profile of a child they think you would be a good match for, and it's actually on my computer right now. Would you like to take a look?"

Estella's eyes lit up, "Why would we not?"

The other three followed Finn into his office, where the document was up on his computer, as Londyn had insisted. Miles quickly read through it, and waited for his wife to finish, before he asked if he could talk to her alone. They both exited to the next room and tried to process the large amount of progress they just made in their attempt to add a new member to their family.

"Are you ready for this?" Miles asked Estella, somewhat worried.

She sighed nervously, "I never thought that we'd be this close. I don't know anymore."

"Why not?" he tried to comfort her, "I thought you wanted this more than anything."

"I didn't think it would ever happen, being an agent for so long. We'd be putting her in danger if we did adopt her."

"But you also have all of the other agents here to protect her if anything happens," Miles said, "Besides, you even convinced McMissile to help us break the rule about children, which means that he must trust that we can."

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's set up the meeting."

…

A couple weeks later, the two lemons finally found the orphanage where they were to meet their potential child. Miles, of course, had a hologram disguise system at that point, so he had simply changed his color to blue, so as to match Estella, and the writing on his hood to its original "Range Rover" branding out of precaution to not draw more suspicion than was already going to be by risking being in public. Being changed back to the way he looked before he faked being electric helped enormously, as well.

While the walls were painted bright and friendly, there was a distinct lack of a childlike sense, making it feel almost like a prison to the couple. They drove over to a large desk in the front, where a small light brown car was on a computer. She saw them, flicked off the screen and turned to them. The receptionist asked politely for their names, and Miles remembered to respond with his changed first name.

"You wouldn't be related to Miles Axlerod, would you?" she inquired, "It won't affect anything if you are, I'm just curious. You look so much like him, but you must get that a lot, am I right?"

"Everywhere I go," he said with a slight smirk, "He was the same model year as me, so I guess you could call us cousins, if you want."

"Well, none of the children here are allowed to watch the news because we have so many young ones, so they wouldn't know who he is, anyways. Now, who were you here to see?"

"We received a profile for Abigail Tesarri," Estella said, having memorized her name by heart.

The receptionist looked worried, "Are you sure it was her?"

"That was the one that came through."

"You can always ask to see someone else…"

"It's perfectly fine," Miles said.

"Alright," she said reluctantly, "The interview room is down that hall, third door on the left. She'll be with you in a few minutes."

The couple drove over to the room they were directed to, which was decorated like a formal office, which they found odd for an orphanage. Soon enough, the door connecting to where the children were obviously living opened to reveal a young red car. She practically touched the ground when she drove, on top of not being full grown yet. She was even smaller than Estella, who was already only four feet tall.

"Hi, you probably already know my name, so what are yours?" she said cheerfully in a mixed accent, part Italian, part English, "And before you ask about my accent, I transferred here from Italy when I was little."

Both of them laughed slightly, as she was probably asked about that a lot, being in an orphanage in England. Estella tried to contain her excitement when she introduced Miles and herself, "I'm Estella Axlerod, and his name," gesturing to Miles, "you can call him Eddie for now."

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?" Miles asked her. He felt like a giant, being in the same room with two small cars, and he probably did look like one to little Abigail, especially.

"I don't exactly know that much about myself…"

"Then let's start with something easy," Estella said, "How old are you?" They had both already read her profile, so both Miles and Estella knew, but Estella was a master at getting others to open up about themselves. Miles knew this, so he backed off for a few minutes while Estella got to know the little car better.

"I'm 11 and a half."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone designed like you," Estella said sweetly, "you look very unique."

"I've never heard anyone put it like that," she said, her hazel eyes lighting up, "I've been to a lot of these interviews too, so that's a first," she said happily.

The three cars talked and laughed for over an hour over anything and everything they could think of, being careful to not mention CHROME or anything confidential. The two cars eventually learned that she liked to go by Abby, and she had always wanted to try racing, but there was no one her age to race against, and there wasn't enough room in their playground to practice without running over an even smaller child.

"The little kids' batteries don't last that long, so I always have to be careful that none of them get stuck anywhere," she said, "One of the caretakers even said I could babysit soon!" she said, doing a little dance with her front tires out of excitement.

Miles looked knowingly at Estella, who nodded to him. "I don't think you'll have to worry about babysitting later on," he said, "Would you like to be a part of our family?"

Her eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Estella reassured.

"But…"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Abby cringed slightly, "I'm not electric."

"Neither are either of us," Miles said.

"But everyone wants the Priuses and the Teslas," she said, confused.

"Then they have their own homes to look forward to," Estella tried to explain, somewhat at a loss for words after talking for so long, which was a rare occasion.

"What I believe she's trying to say is," Miles said, "It would be our pleasure if you came home with us, Abby."

"For sure?"

"For sure," Miles said, "We're going to talk to the receptionist to see how soon we can get you out of here."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Abby practically started jumping around the room in excitement, "Thank you…" she paused, "Is it alright if I call you guys mom and dad?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," Estella reassured, "After all, when we come back to pick you up you would legally be our child. We'll stay in touch until then, alright?"

"Okay, mom," she said naturally, making the Pacer smile slightly as she left the room. Miles had already collected the paperwork from the receptionist and was waiting for Estella by the door.

"I can't wait until that paperwork goes through," Estella said as they drove out of the building, "Finn's going to kill us when we tell him, but I don't really care."

Miles rolled his eyes, but continued to drive down the road towards their house as the sun went down underneath the orange and red sky, slowly turning it to a midnight blue as it sank over the horizon.

**A/N: That was also a really long chapter, and I wanted to fit more in here, but I guess that's for the next chapter :-/. I did get Abby's "ohmygosh" line from Rainbow Dash, as she is a small inspiration in creating her, though not very much, as you will read later on. Londyn is going to be a regular character from now on, and I want to thank RushandStreak again for letting me use her (Finn thanks you, too!)**

**Thanks for reading :).**


	6. Chapter 6: A Family of Her Own

**A/N: This is the first chapter where Abby has a full part in the story. This chapter is kind of, well, really fluffy… just a warning.**

**RushandStreak- I'm glad that I got her character right :). Hope you like this chapter :).**

**Guest- Yep!**

**Enjoy :)**

Excitement filled the air at CHROME. The day before welcoming the first child to be this close to the secret organization was probably the tensest day of Finn's life, even more so than the two cars actually adopting her. He had warned them sporadically all day about anything and everything that could go wrong. He instructed Miles on how to handle his hologram and how to eventually turn it off around her with the correct cover up statement. When Londyn finally figured out what he was doing (which wasn't so hard for her), she forced him to go to his office with her.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked him, almost scolding.

"I'm trying to maintain the security of this agency. Abigail will be nothing but trouble, and I know it."

"What's so wrong about her?"

"It's just that… she…"

"Speak louder," she said somewhat sarcastically. When Finn didn't respond, she smiled slightly, "It's because she's a child, and you don't know what children are like."

"She's a security threat."

"You're afraid of her because she's a small car," she continued, "Is that why you're afraid of Professor Zundapp as well?"

"No!" He protested. Realizing he couldn't hide it, he sighed, "I'm not the best with children, and Estella asked me to babysit if they got called on a mission. I've been turning many of them down because I don't want to lose you again. The field is dangerous," he admitted.

"I know," Londyn said, "and I'm fine with whatever you want to do regarding that. I really do think, however, that you might get some benefit out of being around a child for a while."

"But…"

"I'm going to be there, as well. There's nothing to worry about," she insisted.

Finn sighed reluctantly, "Alright."

It had been agreed that Abby not go to CHROME headquarters until she reached at least 15 years old, possibly older, along with keeping the organization a secret until she could be evaluated for trust. This was not Finn's rule; this was the rule of the government upon learning about the possible breech in security.

When the big day finally came, there was no one more excited than Abby herself. She had already packed her bag a week in advance, and she had even more energy than normal, driving a victory lap around the playground, making sure the little kids were out of the way, of course; she was so hyper the aides were almost eager to see her leave, even if they lost their potential babysitter.

Miles had almost forgotten to turn on his hologram before he and his wife left to collect their child. They had found a perfect trailer for her; due to the fact that she wasn't 15 yet, and she was small for her age because of her model, it was safer if she rode in a trailer until the 18-wheelers could see her on the road. Miles left the trailer outside, and the two cars pulled into the orphanage for only the second time, and they were surprised to see their now legal daughter was waiting in the office, looking incredibly antsy.

She saw them, and her eyes lit up, "Mom! Dad!" she sped over to them, nuzzled Estella slightly and gave Miles a tire bump. "I can't believe I actually get to go home!"

"We can't, either," Estella said happily, "We just have to get some paperwork in order and we can leave this place." She drove over to the receptionist, who already had the necessary papers ready to fill out.

"So, Abby," Miles said to pass the time, "Are you excited to go to school?" He knew what the answer would be, but he figured it would be something for her to talk about. He and Estella had discovered that she had been homeschooled by the cars working at the orphanage, being the only one old enough to go beyond first grade.

Her eyes darted around the room a little, "I've never been around other kids my age," she said quietly.

"You'll be fine," he replied, "Oh, and you'll be happy to know that the school we're sending you to just put in a race track."

"Really? Awesome!" she said happily, doing her signature dance with her front tires out of built up energy, "I can't wait!"

He thought for a minute, "Have you ever been allowed to drive out of the playground when you were here?"

"No…"

He smiled slightly, "Would you like to try off-roading?"

"What is that?"

"It's self-explanatory…" he tried to explain, "It's like, well, driving off the road."

"That sounds like fun," she replied, "Do you see any animals when you go?"

"Plenty. I went with Estella a few times and we met an owl that she named Kevin. I haven't seen him recently, but he's probably around there somewhere."

"Do you think I'd be able to see him?"

"Maybe," he replied as Estella called him over to help her with some papers, "We should be out of here soon," he said helpfully, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

She couldn't even think out of excitement; her engine was already on overload from the prospect of having a home of her own. Having to move somehow, she alternated between inching forward and backwards, just to move a little. She knew she wasn't allowed to go out in front of the building, but she desperately wanted to get outside so she could just drive.

The two cars finished signing the papers they needed to, and the receptionist called Abby herself over to the desk. She was too short to see over, so the receptionist drove around the front so she could see her.

She smiled warmly, "Have a wonderful time at your new home," she said warmly.

"Thanks," she replied, "Tell the little kids 'goodbye' for me, okay?"

"I'll make sure they get that message," the receptionist assured.

Estella beaconed for her, and she saw it in her rearview mirror, "Bye," she said one last time, waving a tire slightly, and then she turned to follow her new family out the door she so longed to leave.

"So, where's home?" she asked excitedly.

"Not that far away," Miles said, "But we still have to travel on public roads."

She knew what that meant, "But—"

"No," Estella said firmly, "You're not getting run over on our first day with you. You're riding in a trailer," she gestured to the trailer that they had brought.

Abby looked somewhat disappointed as she backed into the small trailer, but there was still a grateful tinge in her expression that couldn't be diminished. The door slid shut, allowing glow-in-the dark accents on the inside to light up, enough to see a button on the wall. She pushed it, and it opened two windows on the side that were gaged to her height. She watched the other cars on the road, and wished she could be among them. She tried to relax, but it was difficult to. She saw them pull into a small neighborhood and into the driveway of a house. Home. They stopped, and she pushed a button on the floor, being the only other one, and it opened the door. Relieved to be out in the air again, she looked at her new parents, "Are we home?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Abby, we're home," Miles confirmed, and turned to lead her into the house when he saw a silver-blue car in his rear-view mirror. He turned around to find Finn, with Londyn close behind him, "Hello Finn," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "What are you doing out on such a fine day?"

Finn chuckled a little, "I just came to say hello to Abigail," he said simply, making Abby blush, barely visible underneath her already red paint. He then turned to her, "Hello, Abigail. I'm McMissile. Finn McMissile."

"Hi, Finn!" she said happily, and then drove over to meet the green car behind him, "Hi," she said, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Londyn," she said sweetly, and then continued the conversation, "So, what do you think about being out in the open for a change?"

"It's more amazing than I ever thought it would be…"

…

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked, annoyed, "It's her first day."

"I'm making sure you two don't blow your cover," Finn replied, "You've already got to explain to her how you can change paint colors so quickly," he noted as Miles's hologram flickered a little.

"We both know what we have to do," Estella said simply, "just give us a little time to adjust and I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Alright then. Well, if you need either of us, you know how to contact us," Finn said, "I'll be sure to stop in more often." And with that, he drove over to Londyn, who was still talking with Abby, and the two cars left.

"Who were they?" Abby asked.

"I guess you can call them your grandparents, if you want," Estella tried to cover up, "They're our close friends from work."

"They seem nice," she said happily. Miles led her into the house ahead of Estella, who quickly put away a couple things that could lead to their relationship with CHROME and put the trailer into the garage before following the two other cars into the house.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get updated… I had writer's block for a while on top of a lot of homework, but it's up now! Thanks for reading :).**


	7. Chapter 7: Of Owls and Secrets

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like Abby so far :) Sorry it took so long… :P**

**RushandStreak- Yes, I had to… that was such a perfect joke, and I could totally see Londyn saying it like she did :P. This story has been as much fun, if not more fun to write as it is probably for you to read. Hope you like this chapter :).**

**Enjoy :D**

After setting her up in her room and letting her be for a few minutes, Miles drove out into the main room to meet Estella, who was waiting expectantly. "You realize that hologram is probably going to break soon," she mentioned.

"I know," he replied, flustered, "What do you think I should do?"

"Just go to work tomorrow and come back without the hologram," she said simply, "it's the only way."

"You better be really good at lies, then. Everyone knows paint jobs like that take at least two days."

"She doesn't," Estella hissed, trying to keep quiet, "She'll know about everything when she eventually figures that out."

He sighed, "Fine."

The next day, as told to by Estella, Miles turned off the hologram when he got home from the agency, going over to the side of the house and allowing it to blink off unobserved. He actually liked that color… it reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure what exactly. Brushing it off and somewhat excited for Abby to see him how he really was, he entered the house. Of course Estella was acting for him, and he joined in, saying that he liked green much better than blue and other various comments. Confused, Abby complimented him, but there were no more comments after she had apparently believed the lie they were feeding her.

Now that he wasn't worried about his hologram being damaged, Miles took the opportunity to introduce Abby to his favorite pastime. "Would you like to try off-roading today?" he asked her.

"Aren't you worried about your paint job?" she replied suspiciously.

"A little dust isn't going to hurt anyone," he said somewhat quickly, the cover up forming in his mind as he spoke.

"That sounds like fun," she said with confidence and excitement, "Where are we going to go?"

He thought for a minute, and then remembered the trail where he met Kevin, "Just follow me," he said with a slight smile. He turned to go out the door when he found Estella, waiting patiently.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked teasingly.

"Just to take Abby somewhere," he replied.

"What type of somewhere?"

"Um…"

"You're taking her off-roading, aren't you?" she concluded.

"Well…"

"She's not built for that," she scolded, feeling protective of her daughter, "What if something happens to her?"

"I'm sure something will happen to me before something happens to her," he smirked, knowing it was true, "It'll be fine."

She sighed, exasperated, "Alright, but you're never going to take her again if she comes back with a single scratch." She knew she was being a little harsh, but she didn't want to lose the child she and Miles had fought to get for so long.

…

This trail was closer to CHROME, but he found side streets to take so she wouldn't have to ride in the trailer. Arriving at the opening, he showed her that she should be fine, most of the road being covered with fine dust yet relatively flat, being away from any hills.

Happily following him, Abby saw the forest for the first time in real life. Trying to quiet her engine to hear the noises of nature, she paused for a second to attempt to change to electric. She had tried several times before, but it never worked. Hearing a very small amount of the true sounds of nature, she was still entranced with its beauty.

She looked over at her new father, now covered in dust from the road, "Why didn't they let us come here when we were at the orphanage?" she asked in awe as she saw a shadow skirt across the darkening sky. It circled for a second, and came to a rest on Miles, as it did once before.

"Well, then," he said, chuckling a little, "This is Kevin," he said, gesturing to the rather large bird that greeted him with a screech.

"He's so adorable!" she whispered, not wanting to scare it away.

"You don't need to whisper," he told her, "he's going to stay for a while. Or at least, he did last time."

The owl cocked his head upon seeing his perch's new friend, and practically flipped upside down to get a better look at her. Apparently giving up, he took off again, hovering for a second with his powerful wings before coming to a rest on her roof, and though there wasn't anything for him to hold onto, he fluffed himself up and made himself comfortable. The little red car squeaked a little in delight, and tried not to move to avoid startling the owl. Miles looked on in interest.

"Have you ever been around animals before?" he asked curiously.

"I've seen them, if that's what you mean," she replied, "I've never done this before, though," she smiled, the owl sleeping on her roof.

"Not many have," he chuckled, encouraging her to move forward a little. She did, and the owl stayed put, making her giggle a little.

"He likes me," she said somewhat excitedly, moving a little to make sure she didn't fidget and scare Kevin away.

"He does," Miles replied, "He did that to me a while ago."

The two cars continued down the trail in silence. Miles, watching the owl on his daughter, realized it was his way of accepting her as family, making him feel a little better about their risky decision. Kevin finally flew off when they were forced to go home, and they entered the house, both covered in dust to Estella's dismay. "Car wash. Both of you," she said immediately after seeing them. Miles sent Abby to go first, and he stayed with Estella for the time being.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She let out a sigh, "I just don't want anything to happen to her," she said, "I suppose I've been a little strict about it, but what are we going to do?"

"Let her live a normal life," he replied, "She's going to school far away from CHROME, so there will be no connections at all."

"Her last name?"

"McMissile said she could keep her original name unless she decided against it."

Estella could feel her engine overheating with stress, so she turned it off, "Everything's going to be fine, right?"

"You know neither of us knows that," he replied somewhat sadly as Abby emerged from one of the back rooms, her original dark red shining without a blemish. He took the signal from Estella and drove away.

"Abby, we need to talk," she said, sighing a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something about both me and your father. I'm not allowed to tell you why, but we may be gone for several days at a time in the future."

"Like business trips?"

"Sure," she said sweetly, "You can call it that if you want. The point is, Finn and Londyn may be babysitting you while we're gone, and it could be short notice."

"They both seem nice, what's the problem?"

She chuckled a little, "Finn's a little… high-strung, so to speak, and not the way you may think. He's not exactly the best around children sometimes."

"Oh…"

"He's still fun," she tried to reassure, "Just try not to get too crazy, alright?"

"Okay, mom," she said, making Estella's eyes light up a little just from the mention of it.

She checked the clock on the wall, which said that it was almost nine o'clock. "You probably need to be going to bed," Estella mentioned, "You have school tomorrow, don't you?" she smiled a little.

"Real school!" she exclaimed happily, zipping around the room before forcing herself to sit still, the struggle itself making Estella laugh, "Yes, I'll go to sleep. Goodnight," she said sweetly.

"Goodnight, Abby," Estella replied. She watched her drive up the ramp to the second floor, which didn't have much more than one bedroom on it. She was thankful for this, for it meant that she and Miles could leave quickly if needed, leaving Abby undisturbed. She hoped that wouldn't happen often. She drove over to the main office, which was kept under lock and key most of the time, anyways, and found Miles on one of the computers. Hearing her come in, he turned around.

"Neither of us even need to go to work tomorrow," he said happily, "Finn sent out an e-mail about it."

"He really doesn't want to babysit, does he?" she chuckled a little.

"Not at all, I'm guessing," he said, glancing at the computer, but back to her, "What happens if we have an emergency mission?"

"We'll have to tell her."

"What about—"

"If something like that happens, we have every right to tell her," she replied sternly, "If we end up dying, she needs to know where we went."

He sighed a little, "She's still too young, though."

"Let's just get though the first day of school. It's going to be easier now that we're off."

"I know," he said, "As long as neither of us breaks down."

"Touché," she replied, laughing a little. She was so overwhelmed and joyful at the same time, which was making her tired. She kissed Miles on the fender and decided to turn in early, glad she didn't have to go to work tomorrow. She wondered how Abby would do on her first day, but the thought didn't stay long as she allowed sleep to overtake her.

**A/N: Okay, so again, I'm sorry that took so long. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the regular readers that I have on this story, and those that read Undercover. I'd like to announce that the first few chapters of that story are now on my list for rewriting, whenever I get a chance, which could be a while from now, but still.**

**Oh, and I guess I'll do as RushandStreak has, and I'm going to ask for names. I don't need too many, but I need an even mix of girls' and boys' names for the students at Abby's new school, and possibly model you would see them as, as I don't really know too many... ironic, right?**

**I'd also like to thank RushandStreak for encouraging me to keep writing on this story… especially this chapter. It's very difficult for me to write so much fluff, but it needs to be done for the next few chapters in store for you :). **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
